The Result of Watching WAY Too Much Television
by MatildaHummingbird
Summary: A crack one shot of Gilmore Girls and Power Rangers, feel free to review with your full opinions and mockery. :P I made it a general/humor because where the heck else will it fit? Lol there's no action, and I think its funny!


**Authors Note: **This is a one shot. Nothing more. I love Gilmore Girls, I love Power Rangers, and today after a 12 hour Gilmore marathon a small weird part of me thought that this could work. She's gone now and I promise to club her if I ever see her again. I did not edit this, I did not beta this – I only laughed, and I hope. Strongly hope, that you laugh and review mocking _with _me not _at _me.

So enjoy! =)

~Matilda

**The Result of Watching WAY too much Television:**

Rory Gilmore decided she was good at only two things, writing and studying; the studying being her ultimate favourite activity. She thought of this as she winced, the ice pack she was applying to the bruise on her arm being just a little colder then she anticipated.

"How did it ever come to this…" She wondered this out loud and in agony because this? She was not good at this.

Not that she was complaining, Rory Gilmore was a Gilmore, being someone meant something to her – no matter how secretive that someone maybe she was still someone worth mentioning. That meant an awful lot. She just wished sometimes that the secretive part didn't involve so many late nights and the sudden obligation to wear long sleeves and one colour wherever she went.

Maybe the ice pack wasn't enough, deciding that the night's events were too stressful to just ice pack and forget -Rory decided to sink into the tub. The damage to her body more evident now, small bruises and cuts absolutely everywhere. She actually let out a sigh of relief as she left the warm water over take her. So rarely could she have a moment like this.

Originally, she wasn't going to agree to any of what was happening around her, she just wanted to be normal. But Logan had been so happy, and so thrilled that when he jumped at it the loyal girlfriend Rory Gilmore couldn't say no. Destiny was a funny thing – she wondered if maybe Jess had been there that fateful day instead of Logan things would be different. Maybe for Logan but definitely not for her. She supposed though that maybe Logan was the better choice anyhow – he just looked better in red. Rory could hear her mother's voice in her head then, talking about how Rory was going to graduate and set the whole world on fire.

Rory hoped her current role in life wouldn't risk all that.

She grabbed the ice pack then and pressed it to her head feeling a migraine coming on. Her life had been so simple before, all the big city benefits with a small town charm – why in the world did she leave it all behind?

"Because getting attacked on a regular basis is just so much fun." She meant the words as a thought – not as a cue, but due to irony as the words left her mouth the wrist band she now wore at all times beeped three times. Sighing Rory pulled her hands close to her mouth and spoke.

"Go" she said simply.

"The others need you, down in Cambridge Park – hurry." The voice that had commanded her was deep and strong, alien like even.

"Right away" Rory responded. Standing from the tub then she didn't bother to dry off, just quickly put on a pair Yale sweats and her running shoes and left the dorm.

It was never a dull moment, Rory realized this as she reached the end of her hallway and realized that Cambridge Park was across town – no way she could run there in time. So she did the unthinkable, again touching her hand to her wristband she dissolved into a pink light and shot straight into the air towards the park.

Being the pink ranger wasn't ALL bad, teleporting was kind of cool. Though she doubted she could get insurance on it, and asking her grandpa was way out the question. It was a secret after all. A secret that Rory Gilmore kept very well, so she supposed that maybe she was good at only tree things. Studying still the favourite.

**~End. **


End file.
